propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mishna
Mishna is a character developed by Marshall Banana. Personality Rough, abrasive, downright intimidating at times, Mishna is a proud warrior and she won't let anyone look down on her. She shows little to no respect towards those she deems weak, considering their existence pathetic. The woman is also very introverted, not really caring to know other people outside of her profession. Her main love is, and most likely always will be, combat. Everything else can just kinda bugger off. History Mishna was raised in the harsh environment of the Alliance internment camps following the second war. Whether she was brought into the camp as a baby or conceived within them is a mystery. The girl never came to know her family. Mother, father, siblings; all of them remain unknown to this day. This is most likely due to the family being split up between different internment camps, a common fate that befalls slaves. From the very first moments Mishna was old enough to walk, she was put to work; chopping wood, carrying rocks and mining ore. Her childhood was an exhausting one. Most nights ended with passing out from physical strain. And for the longest time she was stuck in the same routine. Wake up in chains, work for 12 hours or more, eat sloppy gruel, pass out on the cold stone surface, and do it all over again. Mishna grew up with a lot of hate but little hope. The conditions of the Alliance internment camp were horrible, but what could a little child do? What could any of them do? Most of the orcs were still suffering from the after effects of fel corruption, while the healthy ones were always working to exhaustion. For many years, Mishna simply resigned to the fact that she would die in slavery. Never knowing of her heritage, never knowing of the outside world, and never knowing freedom. Until... When Mishna was nearing her adulthood, at the age of 15.... She woke up to the glorious cries of freedom. Doomhammer, Hellscream, and Thrall's forces rode in and slaughtered all of Mishna's cruel human masters. A whole new life opened up before the young orc's eyes as her chains were smashed off and the gates to the camp swung open. The liberation forces even let her, along with the other slaves, join in on burning the oppressive compound to the ground. As soon as that torch left her hands, new feelings of wonder, excitement, and happiness poured into her. It was like she was being born all over again. Mishna was indebted to the Horde. She traveled along with the refugees and was an eager listener. Her mouth was always asking questions, always yearning to hear a war story or learn history. The young woman, along with many of the other orcs, came to learn of the proud, noble, honorable ways that their people had forgotten due to demonic corruption. For that reason Mishna swore she would dedicate her life to becoming a warrior that could exemplify the old ways. One that could help return the orcs to their noble reputation. But she knew so very little of...well, anything. The only benefit Mishna had from her life as a slave was a strong body. All the other important things, how to fight, how to fashion armor, how to survive in the elements, were completely unknown. Yet she was determined to learn the ways of a warrior, and the others admired her dedication. So the elders agreed to help her. Mishna was assigned to a small Horde encampment and given a bow. She was tasked with hunting for food, to help supply the camp. This experience taught the young woman some very important lessons. How to be perceptive. How to be steady. How to track an enemy, and how to survive the harshness of the wilds. In between all of her hunts, the older warriors taught her the basics of close combat fighting and how to move in armor. Given a few more years of this kind of life, and Mishna probably would've made a pretty good hunter. Then the poor girl had another dramatic change in her life. Once she became competent enough to be trusted by the rest to hunt by herself, Mishna came across a small Alliance scouting party. It was only comprised of two individuals. Humans, one dressed in leathers with the other dressed in steel. Mishna had spotted them but they didn't spot her. A scout and a footman. A perfect opportunity, Mishna thought. She had always been eager to prove her worth to the Horde. The girl had no surname. Nothing was known about her family or any of their past deeds, and she hadn't done anything significant enough for a surname to be bestowed upon her. So, this seemed like the perfect chance to gain. Maybe Mishna would earn something cool like 'Skull Sniper' or something. She slowly calculated her attack. Carefully aim an arrow at the scout's heart, then shoot another one at the footman clad in steel. Once he came close enough, unhook the axes and face the rotten human in close quarter combat. The attack seemed like it would go flawlessly. Mishna drew her breath, steadied her aim, and let fire an arrow. It missed. The human clad in leather spotted her immediately afterwards. The footman drew his sword. A panicked Mishna fired another arrow. It glanced off the side of the footman's shield. They were both getting close now. The scout had his daggers drawn, with the footman stomping forward with his sword and shield. Mishna threw down her bow and unhooked her axes. They came close, and closer, and eventually.... All three of them were in close quarters. Mishna had nowhere near the skill to face two opponents at once. She was stabbed, slammed, kicked, and beaten quite badly. But the worst of her wounds came from when the footman made a clean slice into her left arm, hacking it off her body. Mishna screamed in pain. She clutched onto the blood-spurting stump and rolled on the ground helplessly. Just as the two men were about to finish her off, a few orc grunts and a troll axe-thrower came to the woman's rescue. Both humans retreated quickly. Mishna's rescuers were unable to pursue them, hurrying to carry her back to the Horde camp. Once back in the camp, the local shaman healers did all they could to close up the grievous wound. Mishna's arm, however, could not be re-attached. She had lost it forever. Bound by honor to tell the whole truth, Mishna laid out the entire story exactly how it happened. And for that...the elders scolded her with fury. How foolish she was! Mishna should have known about her limitations. She should have approached with stealth. She should have slipped away to inform the others of her sighting. The one thing she shouldn't have done was engage the pair so hastily. Which she had now paid dearly for in the form of a severed arm.. Now, on top of being permanently disabled, Mishna had just compromised the very security of the camp. The Alliance was sure to be aware of Horde activity in the area and would most likely send a force to attack the camp. Instead of bringing honor and glory to her name, Mishna had disgraced it. The elders came to the decision to halt Mishna's training. Now that she was unable to use a bow, her duties would be transferred to a more domestic nature. Tend to burrows. Sharpen spiked barricades. Man the lookout towers and watch for approaching armies. Push carts. Anything and everything that wasn't a part of being a proud, noble warrior. Borderline peon activities. Peon! And such menial labor gave the girl haunting memories of her slave past Mishna couldn't handle it. Due to her immaturity and hatred of her past life as a slave, the woman stormed off. She flatly told the elders that she refused to live such a lowly life and if the Horde wasn't going to open up the path of battle to her, she would find something that would. And thus, after having completely fallen from honor and significantly crippling her combat potential.... Mishna eventually wandered to the Steamwheedle Cartel. Filled with shame, regret, guilt, and a thirst for redemption. She trekked through the dusty streets of Ratchet, searching for anyone that would take her in. Her paths soon crossed with a human named Vadis Fletchmen, and before long the one-armed swords-woman found a new life within the cartel. Collecting debts, taking care of liabilities, and selling her blade to those who would need it. It's been a struggle for Mishna. Trying to live an honorable life in a city full of drunkards, prostitutes, gamblers, thieves, killers, and greedy businessmen. Letting go of her connection to the Horde was even harder. But, having come to respect Vadis Fletchmen for the fat greedy bastard he is, Mishna trains and dedicates herself to crafting her own warrior path. Maybe someday the Steamwheedle Cartel will put her on a battlefield where she can redeem her lost honor. Category: Horde Category: Orcs